


Counselor Support Group

by Mythonik



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel rejoins the camp, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Redemption AU, Some Plot, cause i can never escape the ships, chat fic, it's all fun and games until someone drinks the kool-aid, so technically, some shipping later, still hates children though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythonik/pseuds/Mythonik
Summary: Counselors have to keep in touch with one another to ensure optimum camper happiness, right?Even if one of them is too happy to be real, the other wants a better job, and the third one is a murderous cultist.Camp Campbellsure doeshave it all.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating other stories but here we are. Camp Camp is getting me through my classes smh

**[DAVID] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**Gwen:** DAVID WTF IS THE FREAK STILL DOING HERE

 **Daniel:** wow rude

 **David:** Um…

 **Daniel:** technically

 **Daniel:** i still work in camp campbell

 **Daniel:** i wasnt actually legally fired

 **Daniel:** right, david?

 **Gwen:** DAVID

 **David:** Daniel was a really good counselor, Gwen!

 **David:** He got the kids to behave for a whole day!

 **David:** But then he drank some bad Kool-Aid so he had to go to the hospital

 **Daniel:** yeaaaaahhhh

 **Daniel:** the kool-aid was “bad”

 **Gwen:** the kids said he poisoned the kool-aid

 **Gwen:** how is that _good_

 **Daniel:** i can neither confirm nor deny that

 **Gwen:** htf are you even texting?

 **Gwen:** shouldnt you be locked up somewhere?

 **Daniel:** i’m actually alive in the hospital tyvm

 **Daniel:** half a dozen machines and needles on me

 **Daniel:** but youre not getting rid of me so soon Gwendolyn

 **Gwen:** i hate you

 **David:** Aw, Daniel! You never told me you were still in the hospital!

 **Daniel:** where else would i be david

 **Daniel:** prison?

 **Daniel:** wait

 **Daniel:** no nevermind dont answer that

 **David:** Wait, does that mean you can accept visitors now??

 **Daniel:** ummm

 **Gwen:** yep he can

 **David:** That’s great! See you soon, Daniel!

 

**[DAVID] has gone idle.**

**Daniel:** _you monster_

 **Gwen:** thats what you get

 **Gwen:** also

 **Gwen:** you hurt him

 **Gwen:** you will never leave that hospital

 **Gwen:** got it?

 **Daniel:** you assume i can reach anything

 **Daniel:** i can barely even hold my phone without everything hurting

 **Gwen:** your fault for drinking rat posion

 **Daniel:** poison*

 **Daniel:** and here i thought you were a liberal art major

 **Gwen:** how the fuck did you even

 **Daniel:** david was more than happy to share

 **Daniel:** also

 **Daniel:** im coming back to camp

**[DANIEL] has gone idle.**

**Gwen:** oh fuck

 **Gwen:** time to stock up on holy water

 **Gwen:** wait would holy water work on a cult leader

 **Gwen:** thats still technically a religion???

**[DANIEL] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**Daniel:** wooooooow

 **Daniel:** rude

**[DANIEL] has disconnected.**

**[GWEN] has disconnected.**

* * *

 

**[DANIEL] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**Daniel:** _@everyone_ okay so

 **Daniel:** i may need help breaking out of the hospital

 

**[DAVID] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**[GWEN] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**David:** You need what now?

 **Gwen:** wait is this actually happening

 **Gwen:** omFG IT IS

 **Daniel:** read up david

 **Daniel:** i need help breaking out of the hospital

 **Gwen:**  why

 **Daniel:** the doctors want to keep me here longer

 **Daniel:** which is bullshit

 **David:** Language!

 **Daniel:** david please

 **Daniel:** not right now

 **Daniel:** im not ready to go to jail yet

 **Gwen:** maybe you shouldnt have killed those kids

 **Daniel:** do you know what they do to people like me in prison Gwendolyn

 **Gwen:** dont they fuck you up cause you killed kids

 **Daniel:** wtf no

 **Daniel:** nobody cares about that

 **Gwen:** woooooow

 **Daniel:** im not ready to be the new meat

 **David:** So you want us to break you out of the hospital so you don’t go to jail??

 **Daniel:** EXACTLY

 **Gwen:** hmmmm

 **Gwen:** what do we get

 **David:** Gwen, we shouldn’t bribe someone when he needs our help!

 **Daniel:** as much as i hate it

 **Daniel:** i’ll help you deal with the brats for the rest of summer

 **Gwen:** FORGET IT NO THANKS

 **David:** THAT’S AN EXCELLENT IDEA, DANIEL!

 **Gwen:** DAVID NO

 **Daniel:** soooo…??

 **David:** Of course we’ll help!

 **Gwen:** DAVID

**_…  // [DAVID] has whispered to [GWEN] // …_ **

 

 **_David:_ ** _Do you know what this means?_

 **_Gwen:_ ** _other than breaking the law then no_

_**David:** We’ll have Daniel in our debt now._

**_David:_ ** _Not to mention he’ll have to behave unless he wants the police to get an “anonymous tip” to his location._

_**Gwen:** ooooooo_

_**Gwen:** you had this all planned out_

_**Gwen:** didnt you?_

_**David:** Yep._

_**Gwen:** you sly mofcker_

_**David:** Thanks_

**Daniel:** so is that a yes

 **Daniel:** i need to know before i nab a scalpel

 **Gwen:** fiiine, we’ll help

 **David:** Oh this is so exciting!

 **Daniel:** david you need to learn how to text

 **Gwen:** you have no idea how many times ive tried teaching him

 **Gwen:** it never works

 **Daniel:** smh

 **Daniel:** well shit i need to scram

 **Daniel:** doctors are outside

 **Gwen:** maybe its the police

 **Daniel:** funny funny look how hard i’m laughing

**[DANIEL] has disconnected.**

* * *

 

**[DANIEL] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**Daniel:** so

 **Daniel:** turns out you were right

 **Daniel:** it _was_ the police

 **Gwen:** omfg

 **Gwen:** are you shitting me

 **Daniel:** wish i were

 **Daniel:** no problem tho

 **Daniel:** i got away

 **Gwen:** htf

 **Daniel:** for some reason police cars in this town have door handles and locks on the back seats

 **Daniel:** not that hard to disable the lock pull a handle and roll out

 **Daniel:** sure you gotta tumble around for a while but it’s better than prison

 **Gwen:** jesus christ you are a madman

 **Daniel:** sure i am what’s your point

 **Daniel:** where’s david anyway?

 **Gwen:** probably driving to town

 **Gwen:** he never checks his phone when hes driving

 **Daniel:** gdi

 **Gwen:** why

 **Daniel:** i need a ride

 **Gwen:** where are you

 **Daniel:** i don’t know it’s all forest here

 **Gwen:** ugh fine stay where you are im going

 **Daniel:** bring a med kit

 **Gwen:** wtf did you do

 **Daniel:** warfarin side effects Gwendolyn

 **Daniel:** my nose is bleeding and bloody hitchhikers aren’t common anywhere now are they

 **Gwen:** that rat poison really messed you up didnt it

 **Daniel:** you don’t know the half of it

 **Gwen:** i’ll take the spare car

 **Daniel:** i thought the camp only had one car

 **Gwen:** they do

 **Daniel:** so then?

 **Gwen:** anyone tell you you ask too many questions?

 **Daniel:** stfu and hurry up somebody's coming

 

**[DANIEL] has disconnected.**

**Gwen:** maybe its the police again          

**[GWEN] has disconnected.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Follow and leave a message: [mythonik-writes](https://mythonik-writes.tumblr.com/)


	2. who the fickity fackity are the mods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David needs to learn how to read up and it's the return of internet savvy Daniel. If you guys have any ideas for future shenanigans that could occur, feel free to share your ideas! I'd love to read your feedback and write some of them out. Also, if you get the reference behind both of Daniel's nicknames, I will love you to pieces, you heathens.

**[DANIEL] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**[GWEN] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**[DAVID] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**Daniel:** what a fucking salty mouth you have

 **Gwen:** MY STOMACH HURTS

 **David:**???

 **Gwen:** it _was_ the police

 **Gwen:** tyhe fuck in g p OLI CE DA VID

 **David:** I don’t understand

 **Daniel:** read up david

 **Daniel:** the fuckinh police fOUND US

 **Gwen:** correction

 **Gwen:** they found _you_

 **Daniel:** oh no no n o

 **Daniel:** you’re an accomplice now

 **Daniel:** we’re going down together Gwendolyn

 **Gwen:** ew no

 **Gwen:** youre not my type

 **David:** Okay okay, I understand the rolling out of the car part, but what I don’t understand is why you didn’t hide in the forest while Gwen went for you

 **Daniel:** …

 **Gwen:** ooohhhhh

 **Daniel:** lis ten

 **Daniel:** l is ten

 **Gwen:** yes???

**Daniel:**

**David:** ?

 **Daniel:** i have no excuse

 **David:** Smh

 **Gwen:** oh my god

 **Daniel:** do mine eyes deceive me

 **David:** What?

 **Gwen:** you finally texted like a normal person

 **Daniel:** i’m so proud davey

 **Gwen:** stfu weirdo

 **Daniel:** no

 **David:** Wait, why are you two texting if you’re right next to each other?

 **David:** Shouldn’t you be talking like, you know, normal people do?

 **Gwen:** david

 **Gwen:** im a liberal art major stuck in a technically not legal job

 **Daniel:** i’m a mass murdering cultist

 **Gwen:** this freaks not exactly what you call normal

 **Daniel:** rude

* * *

**[DANIEL] changed [DAVID]’s name to [GET HARD]**

**[DANIEL] changed [GWEN]’s name to [fail x2]**

**[DANIEL] changed name to [JONES]**

**[fail x2] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**[GET HARD] reentered [CC Counselors Chatroom.]**

**fail x2:** um

 **fail x2:** wht is this

 **GET HARD:** Daniel what did you do.

 **JONES:** changed our nicknames

 **JONES:** duh

 **Fail x2:** yes but _why_

 **GET HARD:** I’m more worried about the names.

 **JONES:** because for soem reason i’m a mod

 **JONES:** and because nurf was pretty happy to share your little

 **JONES:** boot camp ordeal

 **GET HARD:** Wait how are you a mod?

 **GET HARD:** I thought I was the only one

 **JONES:** there’s only three people in this chat david

 **JONES:** we are all mods

 **fail x2:** wait really???

**[fail x2] changed chat name to [pussy squad]**

**fail x2:** omg i am

 **fail x2:** i feel the power

 **JONES:** ew no

**[JONES] changed chat name to [prison here we come]**

**GET HARD:**?

 **JONES:** we work for a wanted man

 **JONES:** gwen helped me escape the police

 **JONES:** and technically you’re a new accomplice on my escape

 **JONES:** welcome to the underground

 **GET HARD:** What’s the underground?

 **JONES:** no clue

 **fail x2:** omfg youre both hopeless

 **fail x2:** also

**[fail x2] changed [JONES]’s name to [kool-aid lenore]**

**kool-aid lenore:** who tf is lenore

 **kool-aid lenore:** i get the kool-aid but

 **fail x2:** lmaooooooo

 **GET HARD:** Better question

 **GER HARD:** why is gwen fail x2?

 **kool-aid lenore:** cause she has a liberal art major and a psychology one

 **kool-aid lenore:**  when tf is she gonna use those

 **GET HARD:** Point taken.

 **fail x2:** youre supposed to be on my side david

 **GET HARD:** I take no sides.

 **kool-aid lenore:** top ten anime betrayals

 **GET HARD:** What?

 **fail x2:** how tf do you know these refrences??

 **kool-aid lenore:** references*

 **kool-aid lenore:** i have to survive somehow

 **fail x2:** and memes is the way?

 **kool-aid lenore:** don’t worry about it

 **fail x2:** but

 **kool-aid lenore:** i said

 **kool-aid lenore:** _don’t worry about it_

 **GET HARD:** As much fun as this is, we need to get back to the activities, guys!

 **kool-aid lenore:** oh please the kids won't die without us david

 **kool-aid lenore:** i think

 **fail x2:** youd be surprised

 **kool-aid lenore:** gdi

**[kool-aid lenore] has disconnected.**

**[fail x2] has disconnected.**

**[GET HARD] has disconnected.**

 

* * *

 

**[kool-aid lenore] has reentered [GWEN IS FUCKING GAY].**

**kool-aid lenore:** how in the fcuk

 **kool-aid lenore:** do these brats

 **kool-aid lenore:** manage to cut themselves

 **kool-aid lenore:** W ITH MOTHERUFKCING SAFETY SCISSORS

**[too gay for u] has reentered [GWEN IS FUCKING GAY].**

**too gay for u:** welcome to my life

 **kool-aid lenore:** i’ve only been here for two weeks

 **kool-aid lenore:** an d if i have to bandage one more kid i will turn myself in

 **too gay for u:** yada yada woe onto you lenore

 **kool-aid lenore:** WHO TF IS LENORE GWENDOLYN

 **too gay for u:** lmao

 **too gay for u:** your memes wont save you now

 **kool-aid lenore:** tf does that mean

**[too gay for u] has disconnected.**

 

 **kool-aid lenore:** gwen

 **kool-aid lenore:** g w e n

 **kool-aid lenore:** you monster pay attention to me

 **kool-aid lenore:** oh n o

 **kool-aid lenore:** here comes space kid holding his hand

 **kool-aid lenore:** _s ave m e_

**[kool-aid lenore] has disconnected.**

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Follow and leave a message: [mythonik-writes](https://mythonik-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
